Nightmares
by sylphie3000
Summary: Soul is having nightmares again, and Maka knows she loves him. When an accident occurs, whats going to happen? sorry for the bad summaries :/
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Soul. We cant be partners anymore," Maka said in an almost-monotone.

Soul's stomach dropped. He became short of breath and started shaking. Maka was his friend, his partner of over a year. Why would she leave him suddenly? "What?" he said, incredulous. That simple word stole all the breath from his lungs. But it didn't show. Cool guys didn't panic, at least not on the outside.

Maka ignored him and walked away, towards another boy. He was stereotypically tall and handsome, and clung to her possessively. Maka leaned up and kissed him, right in front of Soul. The guy's hand started to slip up her skirt, and then it was too much. Soul charged at the guy, arm in it's weapon form. He spun around, swinging his scythe arm, aiming for the guy's neck. Blood spattered his clothing as his arm hit its mark.

Soul yanked out his arm, and there was a cry, distinctly female. Soul's arm went from metal to skin in a blink, hot blood running down his arm. He spun around lightning fast as Maka fell, bleeding from a wound in her chest. The guy Soul had aimed for was strolling away, hands in his pockets.

Soul caught Maka and laid her down gently. The light in her eyes was fading, but there was still enough fire to give him a look of pure hate.


	2. Realizations

Soul lurched up in bed, overhot and shaking. He frantically looked around for any sign of blood, of Maka, dead. He found none. _So not cool man_, he thought. He relaxed against the backboard with a sigh.

_Damn, it's hot in here_. Soul reached over and opened the window. It was sticky-humid outside, and the moon laughed down at him, mocking him for his nightmare. He slammed the window shut in disgust and drew the bind, shutting out all light.

He ran a hand through his thick white hair, thinking. He'd been having a lot of nightmares, similar to the one he just had. He always woke up horrified and jealous, in a hot sweat. During the day, he watched Maka, searching for some reason why he'd be dreaming of her in such a lucid way. On missions he was so horrified by the prospect of her death, he protected her to the point where she became irritated with him. He still couldn't figure out her connection to the dreams, and him watching her all the time was creeping her out.

_She's cute, she's smart, she's my partner…so…I dream of her death? No, no, that can't be it._ Soul ran through the dreams he could remember. In almost all of them, Maka was killed. And in even more, she left him for another. Sometimes he was holding her in his arms before she was torn away from him forever. After these dreams he felt especially sad. He always caught himself staring, talking, goofing around with her. She made him feel…different. But lately she had been spending more and more time with Kidd, alone. Just the thought of it made Soul's blood boil. _Wait…does this mean…I like…Maka?_

The thought made his heart stop. It just seemed right, somehow, but Soul knew it wasn't possible. They were Technician and Weapon, friends. Besides, she liked Kidd, right? So he had no chance. And no right to feel the way he did. Weapons and Technicians shouldn't be together, Maka's own parents are examples of that. She wouldn't take him. Of that much he was sure.

Soul got up, stretching. There was no way he was gonna fall asleep again tonight. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tried to brush his hair, but it just popped back up in its normal style. He scowled at the mirror and went back to his room to change. The clock read 5:40 am. Soul shook his head. That meant two hours until Maka would be up, since it was Saturday. He got dressed in a white shirt with his usual yellow jacket and red jeans. He collapsed on his bed, back to the window.

_Maka…huh. I…like Maka, _Soul thought, mulling it over in his head. Now that he had realized it, he was filled with a strong urge to be around her. He glanced at the clock again. 5:42 am. _Shit._

MAKA'S POV

Maka woke up from her dream to a loud crash. Blair knocking about maybe? She was known to knock things over in the middle of the night. Maka looked at the clock. 5:32 am. No, Blair would be asleep by now, and so would Soul. He always slept as long as possible on Saturdays, and it was only five in the morning, after all. Maybe he fell off the bed. She laughed at the image of Soul rolling off his bed in a pile of blankets, cursing. He was so funny sometimes.

Maka got up a couple minutes later to go to the bathroom. At the end of the hallway, she saw Soul's door close as he went in. _He probably did fall out of bed then, _Maka thought. He usually sleeps soundly though. What could've woken him up? _A nightmare, maybe? Is the little demon bothering him again?_

She worried for her friend. He was important to her, in so many more ways than one. He seemed to know her like the back of his hand, knowing just what to say all the time. Yes, they fought, but they had more good days than bad. Lately, he had been watching her though. Studying her. It was kind of creepy, and Kidd didn't like it.

Maka sat back down on her bed and sighed. Kidd was nice, she liked him a lot, but he was Shinigami-sama's **son.** Could she get past that? Maka didn't know. Kidd was warm and friendly, but he wasn't Soul. Soul was…amazing. He was her friend, kind and caring. And, as fate would have it, her weapon. _Just like my parents, _she thought, and cringed. _Am I doomed to follow in their footsteps, even now? No, that's not it. I am __not__ my parents. And Soul is not my papa. _

Maka stood up suddenly, wanting to see Soul. 5:42 am. She sat back down. _Shit._


	3. Breakfast

SOUL'S POV

6:30 am. Soul scowled at the clock and continued pacing. _When would be a good time to get up?_ He wondered for the hundredth time. If he got up before Maka it would seem suspicious. If she knocked on the door and he was awake then she would ask questions. He could pretend to sleep, but he'd be too restless to make it count. She'd be suspicious no matter what he did. He had to be cool.

_Ah, to hell with it_, he thought, stepping out into the hallway. If she was gonna be suspicious, then he should quiet those nerves he knew all to well. Soul went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the house, more effective than any alarm clock. Blair was on him, boobs in his face, just as he set the first plate down. Blood spurted from his nose as he fell back dramatically.

"Nya! Oh, Soul-kun, you shouldn't have!" Blair said, taking the plate and loading it with bacon. "You know how much Bu-tan loves bacon!" she bit into a piece and strolled away, past Maka. Maka looked at him, eyebrows raised, reaching for the book on the table. Soul got on all fours and reached a hand out to Maka. "No, Mak-"

"Makaaa Chop!" She said, swiping the book down oh his head. Soul fell dead away, unconscious.

MAKA'S POV

Maka set the book down and surveyed her surroundings. Soul was on the floor, blood on the wall behind him. She'd have him clean it up later. There was bacon and eggs in pans on the stove and plates on the counter. Since she had heard Blair (and she probably wasn't the only one), it was reasonable to assume that Soul had made breakfast. At almost 7 am. Maka wasn't sure what surprised her more, Soul being up at 7 or Soul making breakfast.

She got a plate and put some bacon and eggs on it. She discovered toast in the toaster and buttered it with margarine from the fridge. Soul stirred as Maka sat down at the kitchen take. Maka saw him sit up and groan. She bit into a piece of bacon. _It's good, _she thought. _Not burnt at all. _Soul was washing his face in the kitchen sink, his back turned to her. She watched him, admiring how his hair fell in spikes on one side. Then all too soon he turned around and she had to avert her eyes. He got a plate of food and sat across from her, eating.

As he finished his eggs, he looked at her. Maka blushed under his gaze, quiet yet intense. Then he ran a hand through his hair and groaned dramatically. "You know, you didn't have to hit me so hard, Maka," his said, tipping his chair backwards.

Maka huffed and crossed her arms. "Well how was I supposed to know that you'd be up? I smelled bacon and came out. I thought it was Tsubaki or something. You surprised me."

Soul looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Then he shrugged and said "Eh. Cool guys make breakfast sometimes."

"Once in a blue moon maybe," Maka joked, picking up a piece of toast. Soul smirked and stood up.

"But it's good," he said. "Yes it is. For once," Maka replied.

"Hey, you like my food!" Soul said in mock offense. Maka laughed and stood up with him. Soul took a half step toward her, then caught himself, becoming lazy and laid back again. "Here," he said, taking her plate. "I got it."

She blushed. "Thanks Soul."

He nodded and walked back to the sink. Maka did her best not to stare at Soul, grabbing a book and settling down instead. She opened to her page and stared at it blankly, acutely aware of Soul in the other room. She heard running water and dishes banging around as Soul washed them, then a crash and a stream of cursing. Maka slapped her book shut and ran into the kitchen. Soul was picking up a broken plate from the floor, holding one hand close to his chest, a red stain spreading across his jacket.


	4. Black Blood

MAKA'S POV

"Soul?" Maka yelled as she took in the sight.

Soul stopped cursing when he heard her. "Oh, hey, Maka," he said casually, as though he **wasn't **bleeding all over the place.

"Soul, what happened?" Maka asked, rushing over to him.

He scowled and said "Plate broke in my hand. Cut myself and dropped it. Not cool at all."

Maka quickly picked up the rest of the plate and threw it away, then got Soul up and to the bathroom, his hand dripping blood all along the way. She got some medical equipment and looked at his hand. She pushed his hand under running water, and almost fell dead away at what she saw.

Soul's thumb was cut all the way down to the bone from his index finger, slicing that webbing and going below that knuckle. Bone stood stark white against muscle, then turned red again in an influx of blood.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Maka thought, unable to think of anything else to say. Yes, she had seen more blood in her life than what was coming out of Soul's hand now, but it all brought back memories of an ugly scar and near death on Soul's part. Even now he was haunted by his sacrifice in the form of the black blood and the "Little Demon" in his soul. Maka stood stock still, frozen, until Soul moved his hand.

The sudden movement startled Maka enough to get her moving. "Okay, um, alright, we, um, Dr. Stein! Yes, Dr. Stein. We need to get you to him. Come on Soul," Maka said, tightening a bandage around his hand.

They were at the front door when Soul stopped. "Uh…Maka?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him. The bandage was becoming the same color as his eyes. That is to say, blood red. "What?" _By Death, tell me he isn't thinking about something stupid_.

"Just how do you think we're gonna get there? It's not like I can drive the bike, and Stein lives on the other side of town… you're not gonna drive us are you?" Soul said, a look of horror coming over his face. Maka scowled at him. But he made a good point. Maka couldn't drive. The one time she had tried, she crashed and they had to get a new bike. That…was not a good time for either of them, but their group of friends all had fun poking fun at Maka for it.

"Oh. Yea. Well…" Maka murmured, mentally rummaging through her list of transportation. There was Papa, Soul, and Kidd. Papa would freak out, and Soul obviously wasn't an option, so that left Kidd. "I'll just call Kidd. He can give you a ride on Beezellebub, and I can just meet you when I get there."

Soul didn't look exactly thrilled at this change of events. He scowled at nothing in particular, but it passed in a blink, replacing it with a normal look, lazy and relaxed, despite the pain he must've been in. "Alright. Fine," he said, not looking at her.

Maka went and dialed Kidd's number. It rang eight times (a feature Kidd put in) and went to voicemail. _Shit._ She sighed and went back to Soul.

He was standing in the doorway, watching her intently. His hand was bleeding through the bandages, turning the cheap white rug underneath him blood red. There was no hint of pain in his stature or gaze, and it stopped her cold in her tracks.

_No…pain…_

Even as she watched, the blood dripping from his hand darkened from red to black.

Soul's stare went from intense to concern and he went over to her. His hand was no longer dripping, no longer bleeding. The black blood had done its work. "Maka?" he grabbed her shoulder.

"Soul…your hands…" Maka grabbed his injured hand and undid the bandages. There was a black scab running from his index finger to his thumb, where the blood had hardened. His hand was limp in hers dried blood flaking off at her touch.

_Soul…_


	5. Finale

SOUL'S POV

Maka held his hand, fingers running over the scar. _Black blood_, he cursed. Ever since he'd gotten sliced by the Demon Sword, she'd been so sad… it made his heart twist at the expression on her face whenever she looked at his chest. He watched her run her fingers over his hand, over the scab. Her head was kept down, so he couldn't see her face. But he could feel her tears when they fell. Soul watched her, unable to think, a worried expression plastered on his face like a stupid doll.

"Soul…I'm so sorry," she whispered. Soul's eyes widened. _She thinks its her fault?_ "I'll become stronger, I promise. For you."

Soul grabbed her hand in his own. She stiffened. "You think this is your fault? Idiot," he said. Maka looked up at him, startled. "I did it for you. You're my partner, and so much more. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted you to live. And look, you're alive," he said. Maka was still crying, tears running down from those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"But Soul, you-"she started.

"Me? Me? I'm not important. You are." He ran his not-bloodied up hand through her silk-soft hair. This was what he wanted to protect. This was what he wanted to keep. On an impulse, he pulled her into an embrace, burying his face in her hair. He would give his life to protect this. "Maka…"

She sniffled. "I just don't want you to be hurt again, Soul." She pushed back to look at him. "I just want you to be safe. You're important to me."

Soul looked at her. She had stopped crying, but the tears had left trails down her face, shiny under the light, her eyes were red and puffy, but Soul could tell she was dead serious. He wiped her tears and leaned in.

"I sear, Maka," he said, her breath on his face. She met him there, stopping just before their lips met.

"I'll hold you to that, Soul."

Soul smiled and kissed her, closing his eyes. He didn't think he was gonna have nightmares anytime soon.


End file.
